The present invention relates to printed identification tags and, in particular, to reusable baggage tags.
Travelers are encouraged to tag their baggage to assist in owner identification. Many travelers use permanent tags with personal information printed or hand written. Some bags are equipped with viewing compartments configured to receive a conventional business card carrying the same information. Virtually all airlines request travelers to mark their bags. Most airlines will even provide travelers with disposable tags on which the traveler can provide personal identification and contact information if the traveler's bags do not include their own tags.
One major drawback of such tags is that they are not integrated into airline baggage handling systems, which utilize special, machine readable disposable tags applied by the airlines to each piece of baggage given over to the airline to transport.
Another major drawback is that the machine readable disposable tags applied by the airlines are not reusable. Discarded machine readable baggage tags create over a million pounds of waste per year.
It would be beneficial to provide a permanent baggage tag that could be used repeatedly by travelers and be capable of integration into a carrier baggage management system for simultaneous reuse by one or more baggage carriers.